1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device specially used with a dart target for the game of cricket, which has a simplified structure, a reduced volume and a low power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional display device used with a dart target for the game of cricket typically has a structure as shown in FIG. 4. The dart target has a target 50 divided into several sectors and a control panel (not numbered) disposed below the target 50. The control panel includes a key region 51, four total score display areas 52 each of which comprises a three-byte aggregate score for illustrating the total score of a corresponding user, four one-turn score display areas 53 each of which comprises a two-byte aggregate score for illustrating the score of this turn, four pilot lamps 54 for identifying players, a function indicator light 55 formed of a plurality of light-emitting diodes and four qualification display groups 56. Each qualification display group 56 comprises 21 light-emitting diodes in an array of 7 by 3 (7.times.3) pattern. In this cricket game, only the scores of 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, and "BULL" are counted, others are not counted. Moreover, every player has to hit the same score three times before the score is counted effective, therefore the four qualification display groups 56 illustrate the qualification of each score (including scores 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, and "BULL") of all the player. However, the same score become ineffective if every one of the players has hit the corresponding region of the score at least three times. For showing the potentially effective/ineffective scores, this kind of display device uses a total of 84 light-emitting diodes as the required qualification display groups which results in a disadvantageous complex circuit structure with a high power consumption and occupying space.
The present invention provides an improved display device used with a dart target for the game of cricket to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.